Random Things
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: In the most random things, random events happen. A tribute to Percy Jackson's birthday and to his and Annabeth Chase's anniversary! PercAbeth!
1. Pen

**!'heRsheys says: **A tribute to Percy's birthday! I should've posted this on August 18 but I didn't have internet connection so...yeah! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I swear on the River Styx that I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I no worthy!

* * *

><p><strong>Random Things<strong>

**c [ _ ]**

**Pen**

Percy had always been fond of his celestial bronze sword, Riptide. That lone fact would've never occured to Annabeth had she not see him twist the pen's cap, turning it into its trademark sword form then change it back to its original form just for fun many times in the old days. Pfft. Seaweed brain.

Although it didn't surprise her that the first thing that caught their baby boy's attention was Riptide itself (much to the father's delight), it worried her that the child would accidentally stab himself.

"Keep that thing away, Percy."

Percy grumbled before saying, "Yes, ma'am." He took the infamous pen from the little boy's grasp and felt hurt when the child's gray eyes watered.

"Aw, don't worry," he said, ruffling his son's hair affectionately. To his relief, the boy deduced his sobs to sniffs. "If it makes you feel better," Percy eyed the daughter of Athena who was giving him a skeptical look, "I'll lend Riptide to you when your mom's not looking."

"Percy!"

At the sound of his favorite 'toy', the little boy with mop of jet black hair and gray eyes clapped his hands and laughed in delight.

Annabeth shook her head in amazement. "You're impossible."

Percy grinned, "I love you, too."

The daughter of Athena couldn't stop herself from smiling.

* * *

><p>See you in the next chapter! :D<p>

_Spoilers ('Cause I'm mean...;))_

_Yes, she was stuck in the elevator with the most idiotic boy in the world. And yes, they were the only ones in there. Not that she's complaining or anything...but...it was so awkward! _

_"Annabeth, I think you're already spamming their control system with emergency messages. Stop it." Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his hand cover hers. She hoped she didn't look like a tomato._

**'heRsheys ChoColatier**


	2. Elevator

**'heRsheys says: **Here it is! The second chapter! xD

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I swear on the River Styx, I NO own! Riordan-sama, I no worthy!

* * *

><p><strong>Random Things<strong>

**c [ _ ]**

**Elevator**

Annabeth Chase was _so_ not happy with the situation she was in. Why, you ask? It's simply because the elevator she was riding on suddenly stopped midway to her destined floor and it annoyed her that it took a while (maybe longer) before it finally dawned on her that the _stupid thing _was actually stuck.

"Wise girl, I can almost see smoke coming out from your ears."

She rolled her eyes. Save it to Kelp-head over here to say the most wonderful things. She turned around to come face to face with a young man whose (beautiful...ahem) sea-green eyes twinkled in amusement. "Shut up, Seaweed brain," she grumbled before turning around and pressing the emergency button repeatedly.

Yes, she was stuck in the elevator with the most idiotic boy in the world. And yes, they were the only ones in there. Not that she's complaining or anything...but...it was so awkward!

"Annabeth, I think you're already spamming their control system with emergency messages. Stop it." Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his hand cover hers. She hoped she didn't look like a tomato.

The blonde felt him tug on her hand, urging her to turn and face him, which she did. Both of his hands then moved to her face and at that time she was sure she was already blushing a deep shade of red. Annabeth still hoped he was too dense to notice, though.

"Stop frowning and...and why are you so red...?" Ack...curse you, Seaweed brain, for being so sharp!But... his cute eyes were really cute! The little tinge of pink on his cheeks didn't go unnocticed by Annabeth and it made her heart flutter.

Oh Gods, she was being so girly.

"N-nothing..." she stammered. Gods, stammered!

"Hmm?" He leaned in closer, studying her. "Ha!" The huge smile on his face almost annoyed her to no end. "You're embarrassed, aren't you, Wise girl?" Gods, he was so close. "We've been together for almost two years now, but you're still shy around me?"

Annabeth pressed her hands on his chest to push him away, but it seems she was doing otherwise. "N-no. I'm not!"

Percy smirked and leaned in closer. The gap between were only inches away. Suddenly, he kissed her nose. Annabeth looked wide-eyed at the young man in front of her and if it was possible, her deep blush deepened even more.

"You're so cute, Annabeth."

"You're so stupid, Percy."

"Ouch." Obviously, he was faking it. She smiled then covered his lips with her own.

In the end, Annabeth decided it wasn't so bad being stuck with Seaweed brain inside the elevator.

* * *

><p>Ehehehe! I shall not give a spoiler for now...too lazy. :D<p>

**'heRsheys ChoColatier**


	3. Raconteur

**'heRsheys says: **Gods, guys. It's been so long since my last update on this story! Waah! I'm sorry, everyone! I hope you'd waste your time reading this anyway! xD

**Disclaimer: **I do/will/could/should not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians...GO PERCABETH!

* * *

><p><strong>Random Things<strong>

**c [ _ ]**

**Raconteur**

"Ra...ko...ko...nn...tiyur?"

Annabeth laughed softly as she turned away from her cooking and patted her son. "_Ray-kon-tuur_, baby."

"Oh," the child grinned, showing his only two little teeth and Annabeth couldn't help but feel so warm and fuzzy inside. "What does it mean, mami?"

She picked her baby boy from the counter where he had been sitting and studying some words and placed him on the floor. He wobbly stood up from his sitting position. She placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Why don't you ask Dadi? He's been a quite a good raconteur, you know."

The child's eyes twinkled, "Weally? Dadi's a ra...rei...raykontuuuur?"

She tried to stifle the laugh, "Mmhmm. Now why don't you go to your Dadi?" she said as she genlty pushed the boy out of the kitchen.

The next thing Annabeth knew was Percy dashing out of their room, their little boy happily running after him in a wobbly fashion and him flipping frabtically through the pages of their dictionary.

Oh, how she loved her two boys.

* * *

><p>Sooo...? Hahaha! :D<p>

**'heRsheys ChoColatier**


	4. CSS

**'heRsheys says: **I'm taking it real slow and easy...oh who am I kidding? I apologize for the late update! Read and enjoy anyway!

**Disclaimer: **Don't you get it? It breaks my heart to say I don't own Percy and Co. TAT

* * *

><p><strong>Random Things<strong>

**c [ _ ]**

**CSS**

"Annabeth, what does CSS mean?"

Annabeth's fingers paused on the keyboard when she heard that entirely too familiar voice.

Percy wanted a closer look on what Annabeth was doing. His chest leaned on Annabeth's back as his hand rested on the back of the chair the blonde was sitting on.

_Did he have to lean so close? _Annabeth nudged on the boy's chest but he simply wouldn't budge. "It means 'Cascading Style Sheet', Seaweed Brain," she said irritatingly.

"Hmm," he thoughtfully said, all the while purposely landing his weight on the girl. "What is it?" he asked innocently, his eyes still on the screen of the laptop.

"Its...-nudge-...a style sheet language used to describe...-nudge-...the presentation semantics...-nudge- of a document written- GODS, Percy!" Annabeth gave one final shove and the son of Poseidon finally moved back, though there was a grin on his face. "I don't even know why you're asking me this!" With a huff, she turned her attention back on the screen.

Before she could even react, arms wounded their way around her shoulders and Percy's face was a mere inches away from hers. Her face reddened a dark crimson and she tried to quickly look away. "Why shouldn't I?" she heard him ask.

"Why shouldn't you what?"

"Why shouldn't I ask you questions like those?"

Annabeth stared nonchalantly at Percy, "Why should you?"

Percy tightened his grip on the girl. "Ugh! Annabeth! You're spending too much time on that...that...that CSS thing!" he whined, and he didn't care if he sounded so childish. "You're forgetting me, Annabeth!"

This time her stare was of utter shock. After a few moments, she finally said, "What are you talking about?"

Before anyone could even comprehend what was happening, Percy had given her a quick, hard kiss, then tilted his head back to stare at her while she gaped. "Well, now," he said softly while lightning bolts went off his chest. "I think we'd better try that again."

She would've shoved him away but he was quick and her lips were once again molded with his, not that she'd complain. When they broke away, Annabeth had to ask, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me."

"Ah, spur of the moment thing?" Percy scratched his head sheepishly.

She shook her head and smiled. Getting up, she took the boy's hand and dragged him out of the room. Her work will have to wait for a few hours.

Behind her, the son of Poseidon stuck his tongue out at the blinking screen. _Take that, CSS!_

* * *

><p>Finished! Whaddaya think? Review guys!<p>

**'heRsheys ChoColatier**


	5. Yellow

******'heRsheys says: **It has been a while. To compensate for my laziness-to-the-highest-level, I have posted two chapters for this one. I hope you'll enjoy! ^^/\

**Disclaimer: **I no own. Kdot

* * *

><p><strong>Random Things<strong>

**c [ _ ]**

**Yellow**

Little Annabeth gritted her teeth as the boy beside her continued to stare at her. Feeling frustrated she turned and glared daggers at said boy. "What are you looking at?" she demanded. There're more _important _things she can do than waste her recess time for some annoyingly... cute boy with beautiful sea-green eyes.

Percy blinked for a moment and looked at the girl in the eye before moving his gaze at her hair and frowned. "Why is your hair colored yellow?"

Confused, Annabeth tugged at her ponytailed hair. "Yellow? What are you talking about?" Ugh! What is with this boy? Why does she always feel so dumb around him?

"Your hair!" Percy said with a flail of his chubby arms. "Why is it colored yellow?"

"Yellow? This is not yellow! I'm a blonde!"

The boy gave her an incredulous look. "Blonde? Is that even a color?"

Oh my... She didn't know. Annabeth blushed furiously at the thought. "D-don't talk to me!" she demanded and turned away from the boy to stop herself from further embarrassment.

A long of moment of silence passed between them and the notion that the jet-black haired boy had gone away came to the little girl's mind. Wanting to make sure, she peeked a glance and to her (not really) surprise, the boy was still there - staring and frowning at her hair.

"So... that is, in all matters, colored yellow," Percy stated, matter-of-factly.

He got her full attention instantly. "It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!" Annabeth fumed.

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

Percy crossed his chubby arms over his chest and smirked. "There. I'm glad you see things my way."

Annabeth tugged at both side of her ponytails in irritation. "What can I possibly do to make you agree with me?"

The boy stared at her for a moment before tapping his chin with his index finger and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well..."

"What is it?" She'd win this silly argument with any means possible!

Percy pointed at his cheek and grinned cheekily. "You can give me a kiss here!"

Without any second thoughts, little Annabeth pressed her lips to his cheek. When she pulled away, she was confused at the shocked expression of the boy. "What's wrong?"

Percy blinked. "I- I didn't really expect you to do that. I was only joking, you know."

Annabeth blushed a deep crimson.

The little boy grinned then. "Since you did that, I'll agree with you! You're a..." his face scrunched up, "...blank?"

"Blonde..." Annabeth muttered before stomping very far away from the boy.

* * *

><p>:3<p>

**'heRsheys ChoColatier**


	6. Accent

**'heRsheys says:** As promised, here's the other one. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Kdot... no own.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Things<strong>

**c [ _ ]**

**Accent**

Percy leaned on his girlfriend's shoulder as they sat comfortably on the couch; Annabeth reading a book and him playing and brainstorming on a rubix cube.

"You know," he started. The girl didn't even move an inch, though he knew she was listening. "If I had British accent, I'll never shut up." He smiled at his own joke.

"Hmmm." A smile also formed on Annabeth's face as she thought about how he talked about the most random things. She decided to play along. "I think I know just the solution if you won't ever shut up."

He perked up, temporarily forgetting the rubix cube in his hands. "Oh? Care to share?"

"Well," she laid the book she was reading down beside her and turned to the boy. "I'd do it like this," she covered his lips with hers.

She broke away and was actually happy to see that dazed look on his face. She still had that effect on him! "I'm sure you wouldn't complain?" she asked with an innocent voice.

It took him a while before answering, "The hell I wouldn't."

Annabeth smiled sweetly at him before quickly pecking him on the lips and jumping off the couch.

Later that night, Percy called Nico. "Man, it worked!" He laughed triumphantly.

* * *

><p>:O<p>

**'heRsheys ChoColatier**


	7. Neighbor

******'heRsheys says: **I have finally updated! I am proud and at the same time ashamed of myself.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Random Things<strong>

_'heRsheys ChoColatier_

**Neighbor**

Annabeth let out a huff as she placed the box on the floor. Wiping the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand, she looked around the empty house.

She smiled. She was finally having her own place. She was almost twenty-five and she had a stable job.

Annabeth looked at the boxes all piled up in a corner. She still got a lot of work to do.

Later that afternoon, Annabeth decided to look and see what she can do in her backyard. Closing the back door behind her, she scanned the backyard. Some flowers and plants would be good in that corner. She went to get some gloves so she can start working on the dirt.

Crouched down, Annabeth let herself be immersed with the task.

"Hey there."

The blonde jerked, turned abruptly to the where the unfamiliar voice came from. Annabeth was surprised to see a man that was, from where he was standing, her neighbor. He was leaning on the fence that separated the two houses. Her mysterious neighbor had jet-black hair and was looking at her with amazingly interesting sea-green eyes that, she was quite sure, was smirking at her.

Remembering her manners, Annabeth stood up. "Hi." She walked nearer to the man.

"You just moved in? How is the moving in going?" he asked charmingly, distracting Annabeth from listening attentively.

Snapping out of her reverie, she smiled. "Yup, I just moved in," she gestured at the house. "Still got a lot of things to do, though. The house is pretty much lifeless still."

The man stuffed his hands on his pockets. "Lifeless?"

Annabeth nodded. "You know? Furnitures, some decos, paint."

The man watched the lady in front of him look at the house like it was something out of a treasure chest. "I just bet it'll be lively enough when you're done with it."

Her smile returned to him and it struck him that he liked it. Very much.

"Oh, you can bet that, all right," Because she couldn't help it anymore, she asked, "What's your name?"

The man grinned as he offered his hand to Annabeth. "It's Percy. Percy Jackson."

She liked his name. Very much. "I'm Annabeth Chase." She accepted the offered hand.

"Annabeth," Percy said with a gentle squeeze on her hand. "I could help you with moving in. Carry things and stuff."

They both knew that it was high time to let go of each other's hand, but neither of them moved a bit. "I would appreciate that a lot."

Percy hold on Annabeth's hand loosened when something furry bumped against his. Annabeth heard a bark.

"You have a dog?" she asked as she tried to look over the fence.

Percy nodded and bent to scratch the dog behind the ears. "This is Mrs. O'Leary over here."

"Interesting name for a dog."

"Can't be helped. His master is amazingly interesting as it is."

As Annabeth laughed, she thought about how she just made her greatest choice.

* * *

><p>I wanted to do something different? Tell me what you think. :3<p> 


	8. Night

**'heRsheys says: **Hunya! Summer's here so I'm hoping the plot bunnies will swarm me in the _very _near future. .

**Disclaimer: **I do not PJO. :p

* * *

><p><strong>Random Things<strong>

_'heRsheys ChoColatier_

**Night**

She would never admit it but she had always been afraid of the dark. It didn't do her any good. It messed with her vision and it was all so _black. _She didn't like it. The dark made her feel like all those creepy crawlies that she loathed so much would come out any minute, any second.

All her worries vanished when she felt a hand snake around her waist. She shifted on the bed, leaning closer to the man beside her and laying a hand over the other's.

She forgot about the dark, the too much black, the creepy crawlies. All she could think and dream about were sea-green eyes.

They lay sleeping there, together, in each other's arms, through the night.

* * *

><p>...and POOF! It became Koko Krunch. :3<p> 


	9. Adorkable

**'heRsheys says: **It has been awfully long since my last update. I have been so busy with school. And right now I'm watching an effing horror movie - which I shouldn't be - so I'll let you enjoy this adorkable chapter while I scare my guts out. Have fun!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. I have to buy HoH soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Things<strong>

**c [ _ ]**

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

Annabeth blinked and stared at Percy's grinning face. When his words were finally processed in her mind, she blushed a deep crimson and silently walked away. She was busy getting embarrassed to even say anything to the boy.

When lunch came, Percy sat beside her. She had already forgotten what happened that morning and constantly talked about their recent training. Annabeth stopped short when he spoke up.

"Do you have a quarter?"

"What? Why?"

"My mom told me to call her when I found the woman of my dreams."

Everyone in the cafeteria stared, stunned, at the boy who was smashed against the table and at a certain daughter of Athena who walked off with her ears and neck beet red.

Through the forest, Annabeth was on her way to Chiron's place when someone suddenly jumped in front of her.

"Hello. I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart."

The blonde didn't even check who it was. Surprised, she shut her eyes close and felt her fist swing. The next thing she knew, Percy was thrown back a few meters away from her.

"Oh, my Gods! I'm so sorry, Percy. Are you okay?!"

Annabeth abruptly stood from her seat when she saw sea-green eyes slowly open. He was brought to Chiron's place after she had punched him to oblivion.

When his eyes focused on her, he uttered, "I'm invisible."

The blonde sighed in relief. "No, you're not. You're an idiot."

"Then can you see me?"

Although confused, she answered, "Well, yeah."

"Then how about tomorrow night?"

A pillow was slammed against his face after that.

The next day, Annabeth was cleaning her dagger when Percy sauntered over her. "If you're going to say another lame pick-up line, you better watch it. I've just finished cleaning my dagger."

Percy seemed to ignore her threat. "Annabeth, if you were me, I wouldn't be you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I would be Riptide instead."

"Why?"

"'Cause, then, no matter what happens, I'll keep coming back to you."

Stunned, she stared at him and for the first time Percy was actually afraid she'd really use that gleaming dagger on him. It was his turn to stare at her. The blush on her cheeks made her look so much beautiful, he felt his cheeks heat up.

Annabeth smiled. "That was surprisingly cute, Seaweed Brain."

Percy let out a sigh of relief. "Finally. You've appreciated my efforts."

Her expression was apologetic when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I did appreciate it. I was just having a hard time letting you know 'cause you keep ambushing me and was being a dork, as always."

He grinned. "But I'm your dork."

"Okay, that was corny even for you."


End file.
